


Three Houses Supports: Summoner

by WindyOakes



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Character, Conversations, Cooking, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Food, Magic, Original Character(s), Other, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rejection, Spoilers, Swords, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyOakes/pseuds/WindyOakes
Summary: Summoner is getting to know the students and professors while on her mission.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Dimitri

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a list of supports for summoner and all the characters in Three Houses.   
> THERE WILL BE SPOILERS.  
>  There will be one support for each character. I'm starting with the Blue Lions because that's the route I started with.  
> I'll add characters and tags as I go along.  
> It's going to be part for the bigger fan fic I'm writing!  
> I hope you enjoy!

Aviana: Dimitri. Could you double check something. I was going through the weapons closet and got this number. Is that correct? 

Dimitri: Yes! You seem to have a knack for this sort of thing. Good job. Has someone been helping you out? 

Aviana: No. I’ve learned from watching others over the years. *she looks down at her notes*

-Silence-

Dimitri: You are a curious one. Not many people will readily call me by my name. Even the highest of nobles are too afraid to do so.

Aviana: Oh! I am terribly sorry! Have I offended you?

Dimitri: No, quite the opposite. I like when people address me by my real name. We are peers after all. When did you become so casual with nobles? 

Aviana: Where I’m from, the nobles walk among us as friends rather than untouchable beings. I was afraid at first. But I began to realize that behind every title they are a person first and foremost. 

Dimitri: I’ve never really thought about it like that. You make an excellent point. I wish more people would think like you. There would be less tension and less war in the world if they did. 

Aviana: *under her breath* Yes, well, it’s unfortunate these tensions could be our downfall. 

Dimitri: Did you say something? 

Aviana: No! Say, why don’t you help me with the rest of the weapons? I’ll meet you there. 

Dimitri: *smiling* Sure, I’ll be ready when you get there! *runs away* 

Aviana: If only I could protect his smile a little longer. Why has the goddess forsaken him?


	2. Sylvain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviana reads Sylvain like a book

*In the dining hall*

Sylvain: Hey! What’s cooking good looking? How about we share that meal after you’re done making it? It could be a special meal, just the two of us?

Aviana: If only you studied as much as you chased skirts, then you would be the top student in our class. 

Sylvain: Ok! Can’t say I was expecting that response! Girls usually turn me down, but no one has ever shut me down as much as you have. 

Aviana: Sorry. That was a bit cruel, wasn’t it? I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. Why don’t we actually share this meal and you can tell me why you are so determined to date every woman in this monastery? 

Sylvain: While your cooking smells delicious, I’m not quite sure I’m ready to delve that deeply into my soul with a complete stranger. What makes you think you’ve earned the right to learn so much about me? 

Aviana: It is because of your crest, isn’t it? So many women want you as their husband, you’re willing to make that dream a reality for a short while before you crush it right in front of them. 

Sylvain: *stunned* H-how did you? I have never told anyone that. How did you read me so quickly? 

Aviana: *shrugging her shoulders* Intuition. Now are you going to share this meal with me or not? I couldn’t possibly finish it by myself and it’s getting cold. I’ll even let you test your pickup lines on me. 

Sylvain: *hesitant* You’re not going to tell anyone are you? Being a lady’s man is kind of my thing. 

Aviana: My lips are sealed. There’s not much I can do about your behavior any way. 

Sylvain: Let’s eat then!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedue was supposed to be next, but I thought of a quote for Sylvain's support and here we are.   
> Hope you enjoy!


	3. Dedue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summoner likes hanging out with Dedue, but Dedue doesn't know why

*By the green house*

Dedue: *turns around* Why do you insist on hanging around me? Do you know what people will say if you are caught with a man of Duscur? 

Aviana: No, I don’t and frankly I don’t care. 

Dedue: As a girl who grew up near the border, you surely know about the Tragedy of Duscur. It would be extremely odd if you didn’t. Every person in Faerghus knows about it. 

Aviana: Oh, I know and I again I tell you I don’t care. My reputation has already been tarnished by my constant note writing and I don’t intend on staying here for too long. Plus, I feel safer when I know you are around. 

Dedue: *laughs* The rumors are true. You’re as strange as they come. However, though you are one of the few, you would not be the first one to say you feel safe around me. 

Aviana: Was the first Dimitri? He is a good man and I only want what’s best for him. 

Dedue: Yes. I feel the same way. 

-Silence- 

Dedue: I have to ask. What did you mean by you don’t plan on staying here long? Can you not finish out your studies at the Officer’s Academy? 

Aviana: Well, you know, when your father tells you, you have to be back at a certain time and there are…other things. You know I thought I heard my name just now; I’m going to go check it out. Thank you Dedue! *runs away*

Dedue: She’s hiding something, but I can’t seem to figure out what.


	4. Annette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summoner is struggling with her magic and enlists Annette to help.

*At the training grounds*

Aviana: *another spell explodes* Nuts! I can’t get it! 

Annette: Oh my gosh! That was a big explosion! Are you ok? 

Aviana: Yeah, I’m fine. I just can’t seem to get this spell right. Do you mind helping me?

Annette: Of course! So, the problem here is you’re saying the spell wrong and you might not want to flail your arms around too much or it will explode again. Now try it! 

Aviana: Whoa it worked! You really are a great teacher Annette. Have you ever thought of helping out others with their studies? 

Annette: Thank you. I’m afraid I’m too busy with my own studies to be able to give anyone the attention they need. Though it has crossed my mind once or twice to teach others one day. I want to prove myself at this academy and sticking to my books is the best way!

Aviana: Your diligence is admirable. I should learn from that since I still have a lot to learn. 

Annette: Why’s that?

Aviana: I was in one too many sticky situations back home, so I needed a way to defend myself. I got into the Officer’s Academy, so I must be doing something right. But I’m still not so sure of myself. 

Annette: Well, if you ever need help, you can rely on me or Mercie for that matter! We love talking about our studies if we have the time! 

Aviana: Thank you, Annette. It means a lot. 

Annette: Anything to help a friend in need!


	5. Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heated discussion leaves to tensions among Felix and Aviana.

*At the training grounds* 

Aviana: *glaring at Felix* 

Felix: *sighs* What do you want? What are you glaring at me for?

Aviana: Jerk. 

Felix: Excuse me? 

Aviana: I just don’t understand how you can be so cold toward everyone. Even your closest friends you treat as if they’re dirt. What is wrong with you? 

Felix: That is hardly any of your concern. You’re new here so why are you sticking your nose in other people’s business? It’s not very good especially for someone like you. 

Aviana: Because I worry for everybody here. If you continue to close yourself off from other people, your future won’t be very bright. 

Felix: Why do you worry? You hardly know anyone. It’s quite suspicious if you ask me. I’ve talked to others about you and they all seem to think you know a great deal more than you’re letting on. 

Aviana: I could be. But let me tell you one thing. I’ve seen tragedies just like you have, but I still have a job to do. So, we must keep living on despite those we have lost. I couldn’t even imagine what happened to your brother, but you can’t-. 

Felix: What the hell do you know about my brother? You’re just some commoner from the border. How the hell would you know how I feel or how anyone feels for that matter? You better watch your tongue before it gets you in trouble. 

Aviana: Fine. But I stand by what I said: you need to stop training so much and let others help you. 

Felix: Leave, now. 

Aviana: Good night, Felix.


	6. Mercedes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviana thinks low of herself, but Mercedes helps to heal her.

*Outside Aviana’s room* 

Mercedes: Your voice is beautiful. What are you working on there? 

Aviana: Oh, Mercedes. You startled me. A little girl in town lost her doll, so I decided to make her a new one. How does it look so far? 

Mercedes: It looks beautiful. You really do have a kind heart, Aviana. 

Aviana: I really don’t deserve such praises. I’ve seen so many deaths. I was helpless to stop them, but I blame myself none the less.

Mercedes: Give me your hands. 

Aviana: Ok. What for? 

Mercedes: Your hands are soft even though they might have wielded hundreds of weapons and cast thousands of spells. Yes, you may have seen things you don’t want to tell others about. But it doesn’t mean you’re a bad person. You must care for yourself like you care for others. 

Aviana: *crying* Mercedes.

Mercedes: Don’t cry! It’s something to be happy about. You’re a lovely person, Aviana, you must believe that yourself as much as I believe it. You may be harsh at times, but I know it’s because you care deeply for the people around you. 

Aviana: Thank you, Mercedes. For everything. Truly, it means the world to hear this from you. 

Mercedes: I’m here to heal people mind and body. I will help you whenever you want. Now, why don’t you teach me how to sing as well as you! 

Aviana: Of course!


	7. Linhardt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linhard can't seem to figure out Aviana's past.

*In the library*

Aviana: ….

Linhardt: ….

Aviana: Linhardt, why are you staring at me? 

Linhardt: You truly are a strange specimen. 

Aviana: I beg your pardon?! 

Linhardt: You say you’re a commoner, but you seem to know more magic than all of us at The Officer’s Academy combined. Why is that? 

Aviana: I lived in a small village, so our defenses were not the best. I studied hard to become the person to ward off any unwanted intruders. Anything else? 

Linhardt: Yes. Why is that you know so much about us, but we know very little about you? You seem so keen on learning information, but you rarely give it out. 

Aviana: Um…why would you want to know about me? I’m just a small village girl whose father was hoping to pawn off to a high noble someday. 

Linhardt: Well, everyone knows that much, but we don’t know specifics. We don’t even know your last name. 

Aviana: Isn’t there a nap you should be taking instead of pestering me? 

Linhardt: Ah, so we’re using insults as a method of deflection! 

Aviana: I really must be going, and you should too. *leaves*

Linhardt: I will get to the bottom of your secrets one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I go through mores supports in game, I'll add more supports here!   
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Raphael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meal is a good way to get to know someone!

*In the dining hall* 

Aviana: Hey, Raphael! Mind if I join you? I am absolutely starving! 

Raphael: Sure! Whoa, that’s a lot of food you got there. You sure you can finish it all? 

Aviana: Who do you think I am? I have a stomach of steel! Even my father said I should eat more like a lady rather than a wild animal. 

Rapahel: That’s impressive! I haven’t met anyone besides my sis who can eat like that. You kind of remind me of her in a way. 

Aviana: Is that so? 

Raphael: Yeah. She’s strong, but she’s also the sweetest person you’ll ever meet. And I always want to protect her. Like you. 

Aviana: Y-you want to protect m-me? Why? We only just met a month ago. 

Raphael: You came to the monastery all beat up and out of shape. From that point on, I knew I had to become stronger to beat up the people who want to harm us. 

Aviana: It’s nice to know there are still good people like you in the world. 

Raphael: Yeah, it’s hard holding grudges for me. I believe what’s in the past should stay in the past and not let it affect your present. 

Aviana: I should learn from that. 

-Silence- 

Aviana: Quick, let’s see who can eat the fastest! 

Raphael: You are so on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had troubles with this one.   
> I'm also going to add these to the beginning of chapters to give more context in my main story!   
> I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Hubert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some tensions arise as Hubert questions Summoner about her true intentions.

*In the cathedral at night*

-Silence- 

Aviana: I wouldn’t have pegged you as the person to enter the cathedral late at night, Hubert. Unless you were stalking me instead. *Turns around to meet Hubert*

Hubert: I knew there was something strange about you. Not many people can hear me sneaking up on them. It’s like you were prepared for it. 

Aviana: My father was a sneaky merchant and had bad blood between many people. I had to learn to protect myself and the village. 

Hubert: I don’t care about your family origins or your reasonings. If you’re able to hear me coming, you must stand a threat to Her Highness. 

Aviana: What are you on about now? 

Hubert: If any harm should befall Her Highness because of you, I will not hesitate to take you down. Understood? 

Aviana: Don’t worry your pretty, little head. I’m not here to harm Her Highness. 

Hubert: Then what are you here for? You say you’re the daughter of a merchant, but are you really? 

Aviana: So, you’ve been paying attention? Keep an eye on me all you want. I’m not going to hurt Her Highness. There’s no need to bring down the metaphorical or literal hatchet on me just yet. 

Hubert: We shall see about that, Aviana. 

Aviana: Good night, Hubert.


	10. Dorothea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea catches Summoner singing which sparks a conversation about romance and self worth.

*In the cathedral daytime*

Aviana: *singing* I fear the edge of dawn. Knowing time betrays. 

Dorothea: Wow. You have such a wonderful voice. I bet the opera company could use someone like you in their lineup. 

Aviana: *blushing* Oh please. You flatter me too much. I have known many singers better than me. Including you. 

Dorothea: I wouldn’t blame you. The opera company can only have you for so long. Plus you’d have a better chance at finding a husband here.

Aviana: Oh, um. I actually already have someone waiting for me back home. Of course, my father doesn’t approve. 

Dorothea: I’m so sorry, Aviana. What’s your lover like? 

Aviana: *blushing* He’s sweet, courageous, magnificent. He makes me smile even when all I want to do is cry. He’s seen me through some of my darkest times. 

Dorothea: You see that’s the kind of marriage I want. Someone to take care of me when I’m old and love me till death do us part. I’ll find someone here…if I’m lucky. 

Aviana: But Dorothea don’t you see you’re a real catch already? 

Dorothea: What? I don’t understand. 

Aviana: No noble would do what you’ve done to get here. You’ve shown courage beyond your years and you’re incredibly talented. Any man or woman would be lucky to have you. 

Dorothea: That’s…the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. I might cry. Are you sure you’re taken? 

Aviana: I am, but I always have room for a best friend and singing buddy while here at the monastery. 

Dorothea: You can count on me, Aviana.


	11. Lorenz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorenz attempts to flirt with the summoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back at it! Thanks for all your patience with these stories. I really appreciate it!

*In the entrance hall*

Aviana: Whew! Thanks for helping me carry in these boxes, Lorenz, it was a real help. *under breath* Though severely out of character. 

Lorenz: No need to thank me, my dear. Anything for a lady like you. 

Aviana: Ok… Now if you ever need help, you can count on me. 

Lorenz: Oh, I don’t need help with manual labor most of the time. But there is one more endeavor I must pursue. 

Aviana: Oh? 

Lorenz: Would you join me, one of the highest nobles here, for tea? It would truly be an honor. 

Aviana: Do you mean to tell me…you only helped me so I could become a potential wife? 

Lorenz: Whatever do you mean? I help young ladies in need all the time. I talk to them about my noble duties, join them in tea whenever their hearts desire, and a plethora of other sweet tasks. 

Aviana: *picks up another box* Oh boy, you have a lot to learn, my dear. 

Lorenz: I beg your pardon? 

Aviana: You will soon find out that life isn’t all about tea and daisies. Not every girl wants to go out with you and especially one who already has someone back home. You’re still a baby. 

Lorenz: I-I have never met someone so…bold and so rude before! 

Aviana: Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve heard that. 

Lorenz: I-! 

Aviana: Goodbye!


	12. Claude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspicions grow as summoner nearly spills the beans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one. I loved the tension that grew in it. Thanks for reading!

*In the greenhouse* 

Aviana: Hello, Claude. What are you trying to do with that plant there? 

Claude: I’m trying to examine its properties and what the best way to go about making a poison is. 

Aviana: Ooooh. Sounds interesting. Mind if I join you? 

Claude: *surprised* I never really took you for the devious type. More of the bookworm with hidden dark secrets type. Like a mix between Ignatz and Hubert. 

Aviana: *laughing* I appreciate it…I think? But I do have a devious streak for good reason. I have to protect the people I care about. I suspect you’ve always had to have some level of protection coming from…. *trails off*

Claude: *surprised* Coming from where? 

Aviana: Royalty. Of the Alliance. I suppose royalty always have to be careful about who they trust. 

Claude: I guess you could say that. Why do take so much interest in the inner workings of royalty? There’s really not much to talk about. Those with crests rule over those without and the cycle of hatred continues. 

Aviana: It’s interesting to me if I someday have to be married into that cycle of hatred. 

-Silence- 

Aviana: I must go. I have my studies to attend to. *leaves* 

Claude: Dimitri was right. She sure is strange. I suspected she knew a lot more than she originally said, but her knowledge must reach beyond our realm. Especially if she almost brought up Almyra.


	13. Edelgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night talk between the two.

*Walking around the halls at night*

Aviana: We still have to- oh! *bumps into Edelgard dropping her things* 

Edelgard: Oh, my apologies. I didn’t see you rounding the corner. 

Aviana: No, it’s my fault. I tend to get into it while reading notes this late at night. 

Edelgard: *starts picking up books* These are some intense subject matters. Crests and their origins, theories on the start of Serios, myths on and secrets about the church. I would think these books would be banned by Seteth already. 

Aviana: Well, I have my ways on getting my hands on things and I know my way around black markets and the such…but don’t tell Seteth that. 

Edelgard: My lips are sealed. You’d best be careful. That sort of information in the wrong hands could be dangerous. 

Aviana: I am all about careful. So, what brings you out at this late hour anyway? 

Edelgard: Well… I have trouble sleeping most nights because of…

Aviana: Nightmares? I get them too. Though I’d hardly think they’re as intense as a royal’s nightmares. I can’t even begin to imagine what you’ve seen. Just know I am an open ear if you are ever urged to talk to somebody.

Edelgard: You’re very sweet. I guess I should be heading off to bed now. Good night, Aviana. *leaves* 

Aviana: Good night, my dear, sweet, El.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been as active on here. I've been really tired lately. I hope you enjoy this update!


	14. Ignatz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignatz and Aviana talk about arts and freedoms.

*Out in the fields*

Aviana: Oh, Ignatz. I can’t say I was expecting to find you out here by your lonesome. 

Ignatz: Aviana! This isn’t what it looks like! This is just a hobby! 

Aviana: You don’t have to fret in front of me. I’m here for the same thing. *holds up her sketchbook* It distracts me from my real problems. Do you mind if I sit? 

Ignatz: No go ahead. 

-Silence- 

Ignatz: Say, Aviana, you’re quite good at drawing. What made you want to start? 

Aviana: It started as an outlet. I would draw my emotions on the page and burn them. But when I met my love, I wanted to capture his beauty and the moments we shared together. 

Ignatz: Is that him right there? 

Aviana: *blushes* Yes. I’ve had him memorized for quite some time now. What about you, Ignatz? What made you want to study the arts? 

Ignatz: I say it’s more of a hobby, but it’s actually a passion. From very young, I’ve seen the beauty in the arts and noticed every detail. But my path will not lead me to becoming an artist. 

Aviana: Why not? 

Ignatz: Because my father-. 

Aviana: You don’t have to live by the rules of others for all your life. It’s okay to have feelings for things outside your folks’ path for you. I’ve learned that, albeit the hard way, but you have to break free at some point. 

Ignatz: You’re very passionate about it, but thank you. I’ll think about it.

Aviana: You’re very welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the bean! Well one of them! Thank you for reading!


	15. Lysithea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing sweets and information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a new chapter for the original story and I'm so excited! I hope you like this little interaction! Thank you for reading!

*In the dining hall* 

Aviana: Say, I’ve never really thought of it that way. Do you mind tasting this for me? Tell me if it needs anything. 

Lysithea: Yeah. The spell itself isn’t too difficult, but the way they have it written out makes it hard to understand. Also, the batter needs a little more sugar. Ooh and chocolate! 

Aviana: I think you’re right about the spell and the batter. You are very knowledgeable Lysithea. A lot of people could learn from you. 

Lysithea: But? 

Aviana: But what? 

Lysithea: Aren’t you going to say something like ‘for your age’ or ‘you’re just a child?’ Other people do it all the time. 

Aviana: Now, why would I say that? Knowledge at any age is profound. Sure, it’s amazing you learned it so young, but people shouldn’t discredit you just because of that. 

Lysithea: …Thank you. Not very many people look at me as anything else other than a child. 

Aviana: I’ve helped a lot of people in my time here so don’t mention it. But why do you go so hard at your studies? 

Lysithea: Haven’t you heard? I have a shortened lifespan due to…tragic events. 

Aviana: I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to pry. 

Lysithea: It’s okay. People ask all the time and I’m not ashamed of it. 

Aviana: Well, I’ll make sure to make as many sweets for you as you like in this lifetime. Sound like a deal? 

Lysithea: Awe yeah. I’ve heard your cooking is the best at Garreg Mach! 

Aviana: Stop! You’re making me blush!


End file.
